warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Liset/@comment-121.54.77.90-20140711014112/@comment-94.11.210.251-20140722230803
the liset is designed for stealth and agility. you can't blow something out of the sky if you can't hit it. granted as far as stealth goes there's no actual stealth in space. sure you can hide from radar or lidar style active sensors, but thermal detection is a lot harder (even the body heat of a single tenno will heat up the ship in no time to the point it'll glow like a giant neon "I'm here" sign) however the void technology could simply be something that dumps waste heat into the void along with much of the ship's EM emissions thus rendering the ship invisible to most sensors. the ship also seams to have a high thrust to mass ratio with multiple thrusters positioned all around it allosing it to pull some crazy stunts when freed from the limitations of an atmosphere (heck if what the craft does while in an atmosphere when it drops the tenno off or picks them up are anything to go by the only limitations are the duribility of the occupant, which considering it's a void warped super space ninja wrapped in some kind of living armour (possibly technocyte origin) this means that they can take a lot of punishment (for some idea of how nimble the liset could be in space just go to youtube and look up some of the space battles from babylon 5 involving starfuries) as the liset doesn't appear to have any weapons the chances are it's designed to evade where possible out run and out manuver where needed. and when you take into account the large volume of civilian traffic as well as official traffic (grineer and corpus) it makes it easier for the liset to evade detection especially in bottlenecks such as at the solar rails. as for space fighters unless they are shown chances are there arn't any... why? because unlike what star wars will have you believe one man space fighters are a waste of resources, space battles would take place at ranges measured in hundred of megameters (1,000,000 meters) ranges at which you'd even have to lead laser weapons (as even a beam of light would take several seconds to reach out to that range... aprox 2.016 seconds to be precise) taking into accound fuel, reaction mass weapon loadout, life support and everything else needed a one man fighter would have to be the size of the space shuttle and have a range of only a few dozen kilometers and still be capable of preforming combat manuvers. hence the reason that the corpus and grineer ships appear to be big and carry big guns because they're going to be fighting at long range and have to be big to lug around all that stuff that keeps teh crew alive. which is probably why the liset even with it's advanced orokin technology is unarmed, they just didn't have room to include weapons due to all the other gear they had to cram into it's already small hull. which is alreay pretty small for anything other than an orbiter based on current speculitive science hence the applied phlebotinum (in this case "void technology") allowing them to squeeze more space into the already tiny hull than could be imagined